Son D. Gomon/Techniques
Techniques Gomon has access to every technique Goku and Luffy possessed, as well as many combination techniques. Along with this, he also has various powers he has gotten from other people he has fought as has the unique ability to copy the abilities from anyone he battles. From Goku *'Kamehemeha' *'Spirit Bomb' *'Dragon Fist' *'Instant Transmission' *'Destructo Disc' *'Solar Flare' *'Adaption' *'Afterimage' *'Big Bang Kamehameha' From Luffy Gum Devil Fruit Powers *'Gum Gum Pistol' *'Gum Gum Jet Pistol' *'Gum Gum Gatling' *'Gum Gum Bazooka' *'Gum Gum Jet Bazooka' *'Gum Gum Redhawk': It can only be used once Gomon has entered into Gear Second. Gomon stretches his arm far behind to return it in a powerful hit in the stomach of his opponent and it creates a powerful explosion in the back of his enemy *'Elephant Gun' Haki *'Armament: Hardening': Allows Gomon to harden his skin to increase his attack and defense. Additional Techniques From Itachi Ninjustu *'Shadow Clones' *'Fire Release' *'Great Fireball Technique' Genjustu: Gomon performs Genjustu with the use his Sharingan. His illusions can be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. His illusions were so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen prey to him. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact with him, Gomon can instead cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them. In addition to basic illusions, Gomon can use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began. Sharingan: The Sharingan allowes Gomon to predict what his opponent will do next and instantly learn any technique as soon as he sees it. A more powerful version, Mangekyo Sharingan, allows Gomon to create extremely powerful Genjutsu and eternal Black Flames. *'Mangekyo Sharingan' *'Tsukuyomi' *'Amaterasu' *'Susanoo' From Ban *'Snatch': Snatch is an ability that enables its wielders to "rob" physical objects and the abilities and power of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact. In addiition to the Snatch ability, Gomon also gained the healing abilities from Ban, allowing him to instantly heal himself and to not feel pain. **'Physical Hunt': A characteristic technique of Snatch that allows Gomon to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. **'Fox Hunt': A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Gomon to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. **'Banishing Kill': Gomon uses his power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them. **'Assault Hunt': A powerful but savage attack where Gomon is thrust forward, beheading any caught within his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. **'Hunter Fest': A technique that allows Gomon to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. *'Healing': Since Ban was immortal he had extremely good healing powers. In fact, he healed as soon as he was damage and relevively felt no pain at all. Gomon has the same genetic healing, and cannot die from normal means. From Natsu *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **'Fire Dragon's Roar': Gomon's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. Mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. **'Fire Dragon's Claw': Gomon ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. **'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Gomon engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. **'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Gomon rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. **'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Gomon lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. **'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Gomon ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. **'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Gomon creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. **'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Gomon swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. **'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Gomon blasts the foe at point blank range. From Killua Assassin *Claws *The Snake Awakens *Shadow Step *Rhythm Echo Nen *Thunder Palm: Gomon is able to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. *Thunder Palm: an evolution of his Thunder Palm ability, Killua is also able to project large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance after jumping into the air.[ The *Godspeed: can change the properties of his aura to generate a surge of electricity into his own body, increasing his speed to levels that transcend the limits of his body. When he activates it, his hair, hands and feet glow with electric-like aura and his body starts to give off sparks. Anyone touching him will suffer mild shocks. This ability is very versatile. It can be used offensively to overwhelm the opponent with impossibly quick blows, defensively to block or evade attacks, or both ways at the same time. Thanks to it, Killua can confront opponents which normally he would stand no chance against, as demonstrated when he briefly managed to overpower two Royal Guards. Should he wish so, he can electrocute the opponent on contact, paralyzing even enemies of Menthuthuyoupi's caliber, or burn off parts of their body by generating an electric current between his hands. However, Killua can transmute only a certain amount of aura; after a while, he needs to recharge himself by absorbing electricity. There are two applications to this Hatsu: **'Speed of Lightning' (電光石火, Denkō Sekka): Killua moves his body according to his own will. It can be used to travel long distances at high speed, or in combat when there is a significant difference in speed and/or power between Killua and his opponent. **'Hurricane Swift Thunder' (疾風迅雷, Shippū Jinrai): This form was conceived during the fight against the Ortho siblings. By turning his aura into a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses in a straight line from his brain directly to the part of the body he wants to use, the nervous system is completely bypassed, which causes his physical speed and reaction time to become even greater. Since this variation is centered on reaction, he can perform only intuitive tasks with it; nonetheless, it can become a frightening weapon if Killua sets himself to attack a target upon perceiving hostility in their aura, or if they step into a preditermined perimeter. From Hiei Stolen Techniques Category:Dragon Ball